


Lazy Days

by KillTheDirector



Series: Alternative Universe - Gender Changes [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jane Moriarty - Freeform, Lazy Days, black underpants, fem!Jim, fem!Jim hates using guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just one of those lazy days; laying in bed, pointing a gun at your sniper and then being laughed at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

Sebastian stares up at her, content as a cat while taking leisurely pulls from his cigarette. Jane's hands tighten around the handle of the gun, face fixed in an expression of malice while his unoccupied hand is casually fiddling with the edge of her black lace underwear. Jane shifts from her straddled position, flipping black hair out of her face with a quick jerk of her head. "You won't do it." He says slowly, breathing out a steady stream of white smoke.

She pulls a face, eyes narrowing even more while the finger on the trigger tightens slightly. "Why are you so sure of that, Colonel?" Sebastian snorts and a smirk flashes over his mouth while a pout works over hers. 

"You hate using guns, love."

Holding the pout is harder than she thought, and with a little shout of laughter, Jane tosses the gun carelessly beside him. "They're boring and _predictable_. Knives are much more fun." Jane taunts, prodding Sebastian on the chest while she leans over him. He rolls his eyes and puffs a cloud of smoke in her face.

"Boring and effective."

"I don't even know why I keep you around." Jane hums, pressing her forehead against his while thin fingers stroke the sides of his face. Sebastian plucks the finished cigarette from his mouth and stubs it out in the nearly over flowing ash tray. 

"I have no idea, either boss." She kisses him, making sure to leave red lip stick on his mouth while she moves away and begins to nip at his throat. 

"Well in that case you're fired." Sebastian rolls his eyes again, a crooked smile coming to his mouth when Jane sharply bites down over his jugular. 

"Don't think you can get rid of me _that_ easily." His hand that's been fiddling with the edge of her underwear moves so that it can unhook her bra. Jane shrugs out of the contraption, uncaring and once more crimson covered lips smash against his own.


End file.
